Tommy The Reptilia
Tommy the echidna Bio Name: Tommy title: Prince Tommy Age: 23 (9 when he was last seen during his childhood with everyone, before he disappeared) Species: Echidna Date of birth: unknown Birthplace: Ophidian Village Homeworld: Planet Ophidia Gender: Male Height: 3'3 Weight: 40 kg (88 lb) Family: (Entire race was wiped out) Mother/Carla the Echidna (Murdered to death by slavery along with all the other women and children who were captured) Father/ Apollo The Echidna ( He was killed by the surprise attack by the cobra army during the capturing of the females and killing the males- Tommy saw the whole massacre) Childhood Friend/Marisa The Echidna (he has a small crush on her and sees her as his good friend too) Childhood Friend/ Christine The Echidna (very good friends) Uncle/ Rothion The Echidna grandma/ Earthia The Echidna Backstory Tommy the Echidna seems to be very sour, but he's really sweet. He was the first echidna's to be chosen by Marisa's father himself to take the title "prince Tommy" to marry his daughter, "Princess Marisa" as she had became a Princess at that point. At first Tommy didn't like the fact that his bride was chosen, but he eventually started to grow feelings for Marisa and feel deeply in love with her. He also didn't like the fact that he was so nervous when talking to her alone, plus Christine didn't help by rubbing it in his face. Though he knew that Christine is just playing around. After doing some exploring, he felt like he was ready, before he could tell Marisa, he quickly hid for cover and saw each female echidna get captured and each male slaughtered by the cobra army. He couldn't bare the sight, but when he saw his father fighting back with Marisa's father, Roithion, trying their hardest to fight the snakes off, Tommy's father said that roithion should go seek safety or pursuit the cobra army for kidnapping all the women and children. Tommy wanted to help, but he was too young and still in training. he only knew that he's going to get himself killed. it seems though all the other young boys were picked off one by one by the snake guards. Tommy's father was killed, by being overrunned by a swarm of black Mambas, and was bitten all parts of his body, his face seem to appear in pain. he was only alive for a few seconds. He spoke to tommy a few parting words before dying. '' "My son...you must carry on our strength...find the...sacred weapon of...light...may it be your weapon to fight against these, evil serpents..." ''with those final words, Tommy left his broken heart into rage. Tommy was going to go to the snake temple himself to free his mother and everyone else. But he knew it was too risky, He was almost caught by the cobra army, but he ran for the woods and till this day, no one knows if Tommy is alive or dead. If he's still alive, where is he now? Early life At first Tommy was suppost to have a brother name timmy. However Timmy died shortly after being born. It left tommy sadden that he wasn't going to have a brother. it wasn't until his father, Apollo the Echidna gave him news that he would marry king Rothion's daughter, Marisa. At first tommy didn't seem to not like the idea of being a prince at first, but he learned that his mother and father wanted him to be the next king of Planet Ophidia. Tommy eventuly grew feelings for the princess and agreed to take her hand in marriage when both he and her are at the age of 17. (more will be added later) Aftermath (coming soon) Trivia Art Gallery tommy the echidna- artwork.png|Tommy offiical artwork Category:Male Category:Echidna Category:Prince Category:King Category:Ophidian Category:Warrior Category:SonicKnucklesFan92 FC's Category:Ophidians Category:Son Category:Males Category:Warm-blooded Category:Child